King Dedede
"Time to kick YOU to the curb!" King Dedede is the self-proclaimed King of Dreamland, and sometimes is an antagonist in the Kirby games, though most of the time, he's being controlled by some outside force. King Dedede's currently played by ShinkuuLuigiEX. He was taking a nap in his castle when he was suddenly abducted onto Li. With his castle destroyed, Dedede set off to find somewhere to live while his castle is still down. Personality Dedede has a bit of a nasty selfish streak, almost always putting his needs and/or personal objectives before anyone else. He’s also shown to have a big ego (proudly stating he can ‘clobber everything’ most of the time), isn’t shy of reminding everyone he is (or rather, was) a king and he doesn’t respond well to other people bossing him around or threatening him. Despite all that, he isn't necessarily evil and has a hidden heart of gold in him, as he has shown to be kind and caring on certain occasions. He's also shown to be very goofy, as his usual antics may . As Masked Dedede, the king sheds himself from his usual antics and becomes much more serious and focused on his objective. Abilities Dedede was built with semblance of a tank character, having high Strength and Constitution whilst having average stats almost everywhere else, with the exception of Wisdom. While he was built with tank characters in mind, King Dedede also has decent Dexterity, due to how impressively nimble he was shown to be in certain games. The Masked Dedede transformation changes up few things. He gets less Strength and his Wisdom gets worse, however his Constitution becomes very high and his Intelligence is amped up. Dedede's attacks are mostly on the Medium-Heavy range, most of them sitting on the Heavy spectrum. Despite this, almost no attacks have cooldowns, with the exception of Super Dedede Jump, a fully charged Jet Hammer and Masked Dedede's Megaton Spin Attack. Whilst his normal Final Smash, Dedede Burst, is almost the exact same as the Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, Masked Dedede's 'Ultra-Furious Masked Dedede Punishment' is a completely original move. Both of the Final Smashes deal the exact same amount of damage. Dedede has a special gimmick called ‘Jet Charge’ which is mainly used for Jet Hammer. Granted one new charge (maximum three) at the start of every turn, the strength of Jet Hammer changes the more charges Dedede holds. A maximum charged Jet Hammer will deal 30% damage, however no charges will be provided for 3 turns. History Dedede was taking a nap on his bedroom when suddenly he heard the sound of a quake near his castle. Before he could do much about it, however, the quake intensified and he was hit with a falling bookcase, knocking the king out. Once he finally woke up, he found his bedroom in shambles. Once Dedede managed to retrieve his hammer (and a set of clothes alongside his new magic mask) and broke himself free from the rubble, he was greeted with his own castle wrecked beyond any sort of recognition in an unknown green meadow. Believing the responsible to be his life-long rival Kirby, he set off onto a journey to find Kirby and get some answers. His first appearance was in Hudley: Piñata Island, in which he teams up with Rosalyn, Shizuka & Midna to investigate a newly-emerged island in the Mushroom Ruins. Despite a tension forming between him and Shizuka, the four managed to complete the mission, even if the island ended up being destroyed. He also had an appearance in Arle's Birthday Party, in which he overheard Kirby's presence on the curry shop the party was being held in. He went there in order to keep Kirby at bay so that he didn't swallow the whole restaurant, however he ended up aiding several other characters to fend off Volga and a murderous Magikarp. Relationships Kirby Dedede and Kirby have a complicated relationship with each other. They hate each other, however once they team up to take on a bigger threat, it’s almost hard to call them enemies. The king has shown to be somewhat protective of Kirby on occasion, which coined him the amusing nickname of ‘Dadede’, much to his chagrin. Trivia * Despite having 10/12 Intelligence, Dedede has good mechanical knowledge, as he created the hammer he uses for his Masked Dedede transformation. * Currently lives in Brightwing Lane, though he has plans on rebuilding and returning to his castle. * Dedede remembers the events of Subspace Emissary. Category:Male Characters Category:Character